


Sharing Is Caring

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [18]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesn't know what to do with himself, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jace is amused, M/M, Magnus hates cold showers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

Jace was used to hearing and seeing unusual things due to his occupation as a Shadowhunter, living with Magnus had just furthered that. But he didn’t exactly appreciate being caused to nearly spill hot coffee all over himself due to a rather loud screech of surprise from the other side of the loft.

The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes as he set down the coffee pot to go see what all of the commotion was about, the sound of Magnus swearing as he staggered out of the bathroom looking like a drenched cat while he wrapped himself tightly with a towel all too worth the break in his morning routine. The sight of an apologetic Alec darting after him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes was just the icing on the cake.

 _“You!”_ Magnus hissed, pointing at the snickering blonde as he shivered. He gave the ceiling a despairing look, as if asking what he’d done to deserve this. “Don’t tell me you like cold showers too! Is this another Shadowhunter thing?”

Jace grinned brightly, expression the opposite of innocent. “It keeps out pesky Warlocks, doesn’t it?”

Magnus groaned, running a hand through his dripping hair, the touch drying the sagging strands as it flickered green. “I hope none of you are expecting helpful blowjobs or hot shower sex while you know, the water isn’t _hot_.” He muttered, stalking back into his room and leaving behind a still-flustered Alec and a smirking Jace. “Because I refuse! There is zero percent chance I am freezing my ass off just because you’re abnormal creatures who enjoy the cold instead of a nice relaxing _warm_ soak.”

Jace flicked his gaze to Alec, giving him an approving pat on the shoulder. “Good job.”

It was Alec’s turn to cast a despairing gaze to the ceiling. Really, Jace didn’t see the appeal.

He smirked all the way through his morning coffee, his lips stretching all the wider when Magnus grabbed his own cup, throwing Jace a disgruntled look and a hissed _“Oh, shut up, Jace.”_

He could grow to enjoy unusual.


End file.
